Asi como te conocí
by DArcane
Summary: Un fic de universo alternativo de como seríá la vida de Filia en un aburrido colegio hasta la llegada de su peor pesadilla...el profesor de físicaXD...lean y dejen R&R PORFA!


Agrego que Slayers no me pertenecen…

Capitulo 1

El verano estaba ya terminando, empezaban las clases y terminaban las vacaciones. Un a rubia muy apurada salia con suma rapidez de su apartamento, tenia que llegar lo mas temprano posible para poner los anuncios de inicios de clases, los horarios, profesores, etc.

¡Diablos, voy a llegar tarde!- dijo Filia corriendo para llegar a la escuela, esta trabajaba ahí como profesora de artes musicales y plasticas, y ese año le toco asesorar el diaro mural de la escuela, y resivir al nuevo profesorde de Física.

hola sta. Ul Copt!-dijo el portero alegre.

hola sr Jiras, que bien que este aquí tan temprano!-dijo Filia marcando su tarjeta de entrada.

si, y usted, a llegado tempranisimo igual que el nuevo profesor- dijo Jiras.

¿qué?...¿ya esta aquí?-pregunto Filia alterada.

si hace media hora, esta en la sala de profesores epserandola- dijo el sr Jiras.

ah...bien gracias sr Jiras nos vemos- dijo Filia avanzando rapidamente hacia la sala de profesores.

Al entrar se fijo en que no ahbia nadie, lo que la puso nerviosa, _seguramente esta en la cocina-_ pensó Filia entrando en la cocina; al entrar sintio el delicioso aroma del café, y luego al ver quien lo preparaba no pudo hacer mas que abrir la boca de sobremanera. Sobre la mesa se allaba un joven de cabellos lacios de color purpura, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, su espalada era ancha...este se giro y con los ojos cerrados le sonrio a Filia, la cual se cayo de espaldas.

¿Filia?-pregunto este al verla.

¿ah?...AHHHHHHHHH-grito esta alejandose del hombre- no puede ser cierto...NO!

¿asi tratas a un viejo amigo?-pregunto este.

¿viejo amigo?- dijo Filia ncredula- ¡me torturaste toda la infancia!

ahí querida Filia, no seas rencorosa, eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás ya...-dijo Zeros con su taza de café en la mano.

no me digas...y ahora tendre que soportarte otra vez...pero ahora como profesor de Física!-dijo Filia olvidando que estaba en la escuela.

oh, vamos Filia...será divertido- dijo este.

genial – dijo esta ironica.

será como en los viejos tiempos –dijo Zeros alegre- pero...antes no tenias pechos tan enormes- dijo Zeros.

AHH...MALDITO NAMAGOMI!- grito Filia.

calmte, fue un cuplido- dijo Zeros con una mano en la nuca, luego tomo una taza y miro a Filia- té, supongo...

lo supones bien –dijo Filia entre dientes.

Despues de recibir la taza de té', Filia comenzo a sentir paso apresurados que subian por la escalera y unos gritos- _Rina- _pensó Filia sorbiendo el té', pero luego escucho que se acercaban mas pasos y unas risitas tontas.

Gaudy...simplemente eres un idiota- le dijo Rina al profesor de tecnología.

¿qué les pasa a ustedes ahora?-pregunto una mujer mas bien bajita y boluptuosa, se veia muy alegre.

nada Ameria, es que este idiota anda haciendo comentarios indebidos –dijo Rina molesta.

JOJOJOJOJOJO- rio otra que venia mas abajo, de cabellos celeste- ahí Rinita, veo que el sol no te favorecio en el verano!

Ah, callate Martina...-dijo Rina furiosa.

Hay, que emoción, ya quiero yo empezar mis clases...los chicos de mi curso son todos unos encantos- dijo una mujer alta de cabello largo y negro.

yo no diria eso de tus chicos Sylphield- dijo un hombre muy apuesto que traia un libro en la mano.

ahí Zel...solo lo dices por que ellos no te quieren como a mi...-dijo Sylphield con corazoncitos en los ojos.

ademas...los chicos tienden a asustarse con tu ramo Zel –dijo Ameria.

las matematicas no asustan!- se defendio Zel- mas deverian asustar las clases de Rina!

¿qué tienen de malo mis clases?-pregunto la pelirroja enojada- a todos ls gusta mi materia...¿y a quien no, mis clases de geografía son las mejores!...

serian las mejores si no hablaras de cada restaurant que ahí en cada zona...-dijo Filia saliendo de la cocina un tanto molesta.

HOLA FILIA!-dijo Ameria abrazandola- ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

estuvieron muy bien!-dijo Filia.

me alegro...-dijo Zel sonriendo.

¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Gaudy.

hola Gaudy- dijo Filia aciendose notar por el rubio.

ah..hola!...¿Zeros?-pregunto Gaudy.

pero si es Zeros!-dijo Rina.

¿Zeros?-dijo Zel incorporandose rapidaente-¿qué hace el aquí?...

pues...les presento al nuevo profesor de Física- dijo Filia molesta.

Todos miraron con atencion a Zeros quien sonriente se acerco a los demás.

que bueno verlos despues de tanto tiempo...-dijo Zeros- estas muy bonita Ameria, y tu Rina...siques igual de plana!

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-grito Rina.

calmate- dijo Zel tocandole el hombro.

¿y no me presentan al resto de los profesores?-pregunto este.

hola Zeros...-dijo una voz muy sensual detrás de los demas.

hola hermanita querida...-dijo este.

pues ya veo que anda todo bien...-miro a Filia contenta, la cual la miro con rabia.

Zellas...que bueno verte...-dijo Ameria.

por cierto la dictadora...hay, osea la directora mando ya los horarios determinados, revisenlos que las clases comienzan en una hora- dijo la jefa de UTP.- ah...y Filia querida pon la lista de los profesores por favor en el diario mural...- le dijo y le entrego la nomina.

Filia lo obsevo y vio os nombres de los profesores y sus asignaturas.

Rina Imberse- Geografía, taller compartido

Zelgadis Greyworks– Matemáticas, taller compartido

Ameria Seiluun- Inglés

Filia Ul Copt- Artes plasticas y Musicales, taller compartido.

Zeros Metallium- Física, taller compartido.

Sylphiel- Castellano

Martina Zoana- taller de danza, teatro

Gaudy Gavriev- Tecnología, taller de computación.

Val Garv-Química, taller compartido.

Luna Imberse-Biología

Naga-Ed.Física

Filia noto algo nuevo.

¿talleres compartidos?-dijo perpleja-¿desde cuando?

en serio ahí talleres compartidos?-pregunto Rina- Hay ojala que no me toque taller!

pues lo siento...se te asigno también...-dijo Ameria leyendo la ficha.

¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos acua, muy apuesto.

hola Val- dijo Ameria.

hola...¿cómo están todos?-pregunto contento.

COMO EL HORTO!-grito Rina enojada- me asiganron taller compartido!...

¿qué?-dijo Val.

lo que oyes...a ti también te lo asignaron...-dijo Filia evitando la mirada de Val.

ah...Filia estabas aquí...-dijo Val notando a Filia, este fruncio el entrecejo y vio a Zeros- ¿eres el nuevo profesor?

si...-contesto Zeros- soy Zeros Metallium...profesor de Física-le dio la mano.

que bien...ahora ahí mas hombres, menos mal que se fue esa profesora que estaba antes...-dijo Val.

Bien ...ya van a tocar...tomen todos su horario...-dijo Filia.

Asi todos lo hicieron notando que clase les tocaba ahora, Filia miro su horario, le tocaba taller compartido en el 1º medio L. Rina casi se desmaya al ver que le tocaba con el 4º medio mas desagradable, el A, Ameria solo se limito a sonreir y salir por la puerta a escuchar el timbre, Val miraba de reojo a Filia, Zel consolaba a Rina y Gaudy no se enteraba de nada, mientras que Martina y Sylphield se iban hacia sus salones correspondientes.

Eh...Filia...-dijo, Val miraba de reojo a Filia, pero Zeros esataba mas cerca y se adelanto.

Eh...Filia...-dijo Zeros mirando su horario-¿me podrias indicar en donde se encuantra el 1ºL?- pregunto este.

¿1º L?...¿te toco taller compartido?...-pregunto Filia sin aliento.

si...-dio este abriendo sus ojos haciendo notar sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

TE ODIO ZELLAS!-grito haciendo que Val, Rina y Zel se sobre saltaran y que Zeros se fuera de espaldas del susto.

Bien el primer capitulo ya esta..si quieren el segundo manden R&R por fa...


End file.
